


Hot and Bothered

by RobertCop3



Category: Fatal Fury, King of Fighters
Genre: F/M, Inspired by a Movie, re - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 16:22:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9615776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobertCop3/pseuds/RobertCop3
Summary: A one-shot inspired by the Fatal Fury animes, something that may or may not have happened after Andy Bogard rescued Mai Shiranui from Laurence Blood in "Fatal Fury 2." Contains nudity/sex.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A "Fatal Fury" fanfiction inspired by a scene from the OVA "Fatal Fury 2: The New Battle" (which can be found pretty easily on YouTube, if you're interested). 
> 
> For those who don't remember the movie, right after the scene where Andy saves Mai, we don't see either one of them again until much later, after Krauser has put Joe in the hospital. So, anything could have happened in that time, and that gap is what inspired my story. Told mostly from Mai's perspective, with very occasional shifts to Andy's. 
> 
> My first try writing adult fanfic, so feedback is welcome. 
> 
> All characters are the property of SNK/Playmore. I don't own them, the video games, or the anime.
> 
> Rated M for strong sexual content. Adults only, please.

****Germany** **

_He's amazing!_ The ninja girl known as Mai Shiranui thought to herself as she watched the battle below from her vantage point on the side of the pillar that she been tied to. _So brave! So strong! What a man!_

She was referring of course to Andy Bogard, the blonde-haired gaijin fighter and man of her dreams who had just come to Mai's rescue. Her captor, that arrogant pig Laurence Blood, had not even gotten a chance to finish taunting Andy before he was struck head-on by Andy's wrath. Andy had continued pressing the attack from there, just like the wolf that he and his brother Terry had been nicknamed for, offering Laurence no quarter. A few well-placed blows, and Krauser's second-in-command found himself slammed against another pillar, the fight over before it even started.

 _My hero!_ Mai thought to herself a few moments later as Andy cut through the ropes that bound her. To Mai, it felt almost like a dream being played in slow-motion as she fell into his waiting arms.

"Mai!" He shouted as he caught her, handling her weight like it was nothing.

"Oh, I was so frightened!" Mai said, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck. For a moment, she gazed into his steely blue eyes, trying her best to read them. Her feelings for Andy were no secret, but it seemed to Mai like he was always trying to hide his own feelings.

She saw relief in them now, certainly, some guilt and remorse, but beyond that, she couldn't say for sure... maybe a spark of something else? Maybe, but it was hard to tell.

"I'm sorry, Mai," Andy told her. "It's all my fault."

Well, not entirely true, she thought. But who was she to argue at a time like this? "It's okay," she replied.

Andy smiled at her then, the first time Mai had seen him do that since they'd gotten to Germany. "Let's go home," he said.

"Yes," Mai agreed, as Andy started back towards the village with the voluptuous ninja girl still in his arms.

The moment still felt like it continued to play in slow motion for Mai. After fantasizing so many times about being held by her beloved, it was at last reality. _Finally!_ _S_ he thought as she threw her arms around him again. It took all of her discipline as a Shiranui ninja to avoid giggling and squealing uncontrollably like a schoolgirl.

* * *

Mai didn't know how many miles it had been, but Andy showed no signs of being tired, even while carrying her weight. They had not spoken much as they'd walked, only listened to the birds and insects, or watched the sun move across the sky.

Not that Mai wanted him to say anything, he was so stoic in his silence. She looked him over every now and then, admiring what a dashing figure he cut in his white fighting outfit (perfectly tailored for his muscular body), with a red sash tied about his waist. His long blond hair hung loosely around his shoulders, perfectly framing his face. She had always found him attractive, attractive enough that even after he had left her grandfather Hanzo's dojo to train elsewhere, she had never thought about anyone else.

Even though there had been quite an impressive number of Japanese men who'd tried to be her suitor while Andy was abroad. Occasionally, she had lead one of the cuter ones along, accepting an invitation to dinner or a show (if they were buying, of course), but in the end, she had never allowed it to go any further than one date, and maybe a goodnight kiss on the cheek. Because none of them were ever as cute as Andy.

 _He really was amazing_ _,_ she thought. Just like when Andy had fought Master Jubei in the Yamada Dojo a few days ago, Mai had been unable to take her eyes off the gaijin warrior when he'd dominated Laurence Blood. She'd always been mesmerized when watching Andy fight, even back during her awkward years at her family's dojo.

Today, though, something felt different. Maybe it was because this was the first time he had ever fought for her, but watching Andy soundly defeat Laurence had actually turned her on. Combined with that fall into his arms, like something out of one of the romantic novels or videos she enjoyed, and Mai thought it was a miracle that her panties hadn't melted. Her heart had been beating so fast, and they were so close together she knew Andy could probably feel it, so she'd made up an excuse about being frightened so he'd think her heart was racing from fear and not arousal.

Now, Mai tried her best not to recall that moment, as it would definitely get her hot and bothered again, which might be a little too much for Andy, with his noble sensibilities, to take. But every time she glanced at him, it was hard for her not to get turned on. So she moved her gaze to the road ahead of them.

Finally, as they neared the outskirts of the village, Andy asked her: "Mai, can you walk?"

"I... I think so," she said. Actually, she could walk just fine, but had chosen to keep quiet about that until now, since she'd waited God knows how long to be in Andy's arms, and wanted to savor it as long as possible.

"Well, we're almost back in town," Andy said. "I could easily carry you all the way to the hotel without getting tired, but people might stare."

Mai paused before answering, just to get a little more time in his embrace. Then, she reluctantly said: "All right."

Andy bent slightly at his knees and helped her get her feet on the ground. As he did, he noticed for the first time the rips on the front of Mai's pink and white kunoichi uniform. It looked like there were pieces cut from the straps of fabric which usually covered (or tried to cover) her breasts. Andy thought back to when he had first found Mai, the hot anger that had surged through his veins when Laurence calmly stated that he had punished the ninja girl for overstepping her bounds. One of the reasons Andy had fought the bearded man so fiercely was because his mind had jumped to several conclusions regarding the meaning of Laurence's words, and most of them had been unspeakable.

He'd managed to avoid thinking about it until this moment, when he saw the rips in her outfit. Mai thought Andy was looking at something else, and took a step back so that he could see better. "See anything you like down there, Andy?" She asked, and gave him a sly wink.

"Mai," said Andy, almost not wanting to ask the question. "Blood didn't try to touch you, or... or do... anything else... did he?"

"Hm?" Mai glanced down at her generous cleavage, and then saw what Andy was really looking at. "Oh, no," she said quickly. "He didn't do anything like that. After I was his prisoner, I was afraid he might for a minute, when he came at me with that sword, but he was just trying to get me to talk."

"He... tried to get you to talk?"

"Yeah," she said casually. "He questioned me, tried to get information. I didn't tell him anything, other than to tell him what he was in for when you got your hands on him. Finally, he lost his temper, pulled out his sword, and cut a few pieces off my dress. 'As a demonstration of how easily he could cut my lovely flesh if he wanted,' I think those were his exact words. When I still refused to talk, he hit me on the head and knocked me out. That's the last thing I remember until I heard you call my name."

For a moment, Andy's eyes went cold, and Mai thought he might actually go back to the site of their battle to wake Laurence up, so he could beat on him again. While the mental image of Andy wanting to defend her honor like that was getting her moist between her legs, she really didn't want him running off at this moment. So she inched closer to him, lightly ran her fingertips over his cheek. "I'm fine, Andy, really. I think I would know if he had done anything else to me. But it's nice to know you care."

Andy nodded, and his gaze moved from her outfit, up to her large brown eyes. "Um... you might want to change before we get back to town," he told her.

"What's wrong?" She asked. "Don't want anyone else checking out my goodies?" She giggled at him and gave her torso a little shimmy, causing her breasts to jiggle a bit beneath the flimsy fabric that covered them. Andy's face turned red, and he sputtered, uncertain of what he should say. Mai laughed and caressed his cheek again. "It's okay, Andy. I should put on something a little less dirty, anyway."

Mai took a few more steps back from him and began to spin gracefully like a ballet dancer, utilizing a technique that she had never gone into detail about (though Andy had asked), other than to say that it was a trade secret among kunoichis.

As Andy watched her, his mind went back for a moment to when he was still Master Hanzo's student, and he'd seen Mai practicing these moves on the grounds of her family's ancestral dojo. He remembered how many times she had tripped, or gotten her clothes tangled in a knot, only to pick herself up and start over.

Now, she certainly seemed to have perfected the technique. Andy's eyes went wide as he watched, for a moment hypnotized by how fluid her movements were, the grace and sensuality she exuded as she turned... it was like watching poetry in motion.

A few seconds and several spins later, Mai was out of her fighting uniform and back in the original attire she'd worn in the village: a magenta halter top, and an ankle length lavender skirt with matching button-down blouse, though Andy noticed that she'd still left all the buttons open on the blouse. The bright color of Mai's halter top caught his gaze, and then Andy found himself looking at the generous swell of her breasts as they strained against the tight fabric. Mai noticed this, and also a glint of appreciation in his eyes that she had never seen there before.

Puberty had been very kind to Mai, a fact that she'd taken advantage of when designing her fighting outfits, as distracting one's opponents with sensuality was an old kunoichi tactic. She'd only ever met a small handful of people who could avoid stealing a glance at her ample chest, and until today, Andy had been one of them. Now, he'd just shown her that he was human after all, and Mai laughed aloud at that.

Her laugh was enough to bring the old, noble Andy back. His gaze moved from her breasts to her face, though Mai still thought she saw appreciation in his blue eyes.

“Sorry, Mai,” he muttered.

Mai laughed again. “Don't be,” she said. “I like it when you actually notice them.” She then jumped over to Andy's side, and wrapped both arms around his bicep. "Shall we?"

They continued on, once more in silence, which was fine with Mai, as she still was not done admiring him. Occasionally, she'd rest her head against Andy's shoulder, and was encouraged that he did not seem to be moving away from that.

When they got back to the village, close to the shopping area where Mai had first disappeared, Andy turned to meet her gaze, and said: "I almost forgot, Mai. When I was looking for you earlier, I found this." His free hand went to his waist, pulled out Mai's folding fan that he'd had tucked behind his sash, and handed it to her.

"Thanks, Andy!" Exclaimed Mai, accepting the fan and tucking it into her halter as they continued to walk, noticing the sidelong glance Andy gave her as she was hiding it. It had always amazed Andy how Mai was able to conceal a seemingly endless supply of fans on her person, especially considering how small most of her outfits were. Another of Mai's "kunoichi trade secrets" that she'd refused to divulge.

"I dropped that on purpose, hoping you'd find it," she said as they continued down the sidewalk. "Since you found me, I should have known you did."

"You dropped it on purpose?" He asked, his blue eyes widening a little.

"Well, sure," she said with a shrug. "Give me a little credit, Andy. Any ninja girl with even an ounce of self-respect should know better than to blindly accept an invitation from a strange man in a cape. I only went with Blood because he mentioned he was close to Krauser, so I thought I could learn something from him. Obviously I had no way to tell you what I was doing, so I left a clue for you to follow. I'm just sorry I didn't find out anything new."

As Andy looked down at her, he couldn't help but feel a greater sense of admiration for Mai. For most of this trip, he'd been thinking she was little more than a clueless, love-struck ditz (which was also how he remembered her back when he and Master Hanzo had parted ways). But apparently, she had taken her ninjitsu training more seriously than she let on. The thought actually made him smile again.

Mai noticed the admiration in his eyes and managed not to giggle, instead resting her head on his shoulder once more. A few minutes later, they passed by the lingerie store where Mai had first encountered Krauser's right hand. When Mai had been here earlier, her eyes had come across an elegant silk negligee in the store's window. She'd been debating with herself on whether to buy it – it was expensive, but it might be just the thing to seduce Andy with – when she'd noticed Laurence Blood standing behind her.

Now, Mai's gaze fell on the negligee in the window again, and her earlier thoughts of seducing Andy once more got her heart racing. Andy felt it, even through the padding of Mai's ample bosom, a pounding in her ribcage against the solid muscle of his arm. "You okay, Mai?" He asked her.

"Um... yes," She replied hastily. "It's just... this has been an exciting day, that's all."

But try as she might, Mai was unable to get her heartbeat under control. She kept thinking about the looks she'd gotten from Andy on the walk back, looks that he'd never given her before. This in turn brought her mind back to Andy's fight with Laurence Blood, and as they got in sight of the hotel, Mai could feel the moisture building between her legs. She fought once again for control, but this time, none of her ninja discipline seemed to be working.

When they reached the hotel doors, Mai reluctantly disentangled herself from Andy's arm. "You go on ahead, Andy," she said. "I just remembered something that I have to do."

Andy seemed taken aback by this. "Do you need me to come along?"

Mai shook her head. "No, I'll be all right. I'm sure Blood is still unconscious." Beneath her long skirt, Mai could feel the heat rising in her loins. She wasn't wearing panties under the skirt (they had been part of her fighting outfit), and so was anxious to get going before she started to drip.

Finally, Andy nodded. "Okay," he relented. "But whatever you're up to, it better not be more intelligence gathering. I think we've done enough of that for one day."

"Agreed," she said. "I'll see you soon." With that, she turned and ran back towards the shops.

* * *

Mai Shiranui stood there with her ear to the door that separated her hotel room from Andy's. She heard nothing on the other side, except a steady mantra of breathing, each breath exactly three seconds apart.

 _He'll be meditating_ , she thought to herself. Her grandfather had first encouraged those exercises back when Andy was a boy, telling Andy he'd sensed great potential in the gaijin fighter, if only the young man could gain control over the tempest of his emotions. Ordinarily, Mai wouldn't have interrupted him, but right now, there were other parts of his control she was eager to test.

She paused for a moment, wondering whether to knock, then decided that stealth might be the better option. Slowly, carefully, she turned the knob, easing the door open without a sound. Sure enough, she found Andy Bogard sitting pretzel-legged on the foot of his bed, eyes shut, hands resting on his knees with palms upturned. Though he still wore the white pants and red sash of his fighting outfit, his shirt was off, and Mai took a moment to admire the sculpted muscles of his chest and abs.

She waited a few moments, then cleared her throat. "Andy, are you busy?"

Slowly, Andy opened his eyes, readying some remark about the importance of his exercises, but the words died in his throat when he saw Mai. The buxom ninja girl stood in the doorway leading into his hotel room, left hand resting seductively on her hip, while her right hand was stretched above her head, gently holding onto the door frame that she was casually leaning against. She was dressed in a silk Japanese yukata, pink with white trim, tied at the waist with a gold sash. The robe perfectly hugged the lithe, feminine curves of her body, and its colors reminded Andy of Mai's fighting outfit. Knowing her, both of these things were deliberate.

Her long, auburn hair flowed freely down her back and shoulders, instead of being done up in its usual ponytail. Her full red lips were parted slightly in a sly smile, and she regarded Andy with a bright hunger shining in her eyes, a hunger that almost made them look a shade of golden brown.

Andy continued to stare, lost for words, even as Mai sauntered into the room and started towards the bed, her hips swaying sensuously from side to side. "I asked you a question, Andy," she purred as she closed the gap between them. "Are you busy?"

Andy never stopped staring like a deer in the headlights until Mai was standing directly in front of him, her breasts only inches from his face, the outline of them very clear through the form-fitting fabric of her yukata.

Finally, Andy managed to blink. His mouth opened and closed, struggling to find words. "Um, Mai," he stammered. "I am... I mean, I'm not... I mean, I was just sitting, and um... yeah, just sitting... and... sitting..." His voice trailed off, face going bright red.

Mai giggled. "Well, if you aren't busy, then maybe you could help me with something," she said. She reached out with one long finger, tracing it gently over the solid muscle of his pecs. "I never properly thanked you for rescuing me earlier."

"Oh, well, um," Andy stammered as Mai's hand moved across his shoulder to the back of his neck. "I don't really... um... need any thanks for that. It was... um... nothing, really. Nothing I'm sure... you wouldn't have..." Any further attempts to form words were silenced when Mai leaned in suddenly, pressed her lips firmly against his. Andy's eyes went wide as they kissed, and he tried to figure out what his reaction should be. Her mouth was warm and sweet, one of the best things he'd ever tasted, and a part of him wanted to taste more. But a very small voice inside him still said: _Mai is your friend... isn't she?_

Mai saw the panic in Andy's eyes, and reluctantly pulled her lips away. "What's wrong, Andy?" She asked. "Don't you want me to thank you?" He said nothing, his gaze moving to her feet, unsure how to answer. So Mai decided it was time to bring out her secret weapon. "Know what I want, Andy?"

Andy shook his head, words failing him.

Mai put her hand under his chin, raised his head until his eyes met hers. "I'll tell you, then," she said. "I want you to open your damn eyes and see what's in front of you, what's been in front of you this whole time. I'm not the awkward teenage girl you remember. I'll never be that girl again." She untied the gold sash, dropped it to the floor, and then gripped the folds of her yukata. "I'm a woman, and I have needs. I want you to stop treating me like your old training partner, and start treating me the way I want to be treated. Andy, please... just look at me."

She opened her robe, and then with a shrug, she slipped it from her shoulders and let it slide to the floor. Andy's breath caught in his throat as he saw what Mai was wearing underneath: a silk negligee, soft and silvery blue in color, that hung loosely on her body, but still hugged her enough to accentuate her curves. It was held in place by a thin pair of red spaghetti straps over her creamy shoulders, which were tied above the fabric that barely covered her chest, and Andy saw that whoever the designer was had not taken a woman like Mai into account, as her breasts looked ready to spill out of the garment at the slightest misstep. Whatever the negligee was made of, it was almost see-through, and Andy could make out the darker pink of her nipples, as well as the smooth mound of her hairless sex, through the ethereal fabric.

Mai saw his eyes roam her body, from her long neck to her longer legs and toned thighs, to her wide hourglass hips, slender waist, and the exquisite little muscles on her belly. She stood there as he drank in every inch of her, the way she'd always wanted him to. "You're beautiful," he whispered after a few moments. "Mai... I never realized how beautiful you are." Finally, his eyes met hers once more, and Mai saw a newfound look of appreciation, just like the one he'd given her on the road, only much stronger.

Mai leaned in towards him again, whispered hotly into his ear: "You like what you see, Andy?" She tickled his earlobe with her tongue for a moment, then began to trace small, gentle kisses down the masculine line of his jaw, until her lips settled on his own once more.

She kissed him more fiercely now, slipping her tongue into his mouth. Her heart began to race as, to her utter delight, Andy returned the kiss, accepting her tongue while offering her his own. She heard him groan hot and heavy as their mouths mashed together. His arms slid around to the small of her back, and began to caress her skin through the negligee's sheer fabric, rubbing firmly in circular strokes.

Mai climbed up onto the bed now, her long legs straddling Andy's waist, her loins pressing ever so slightly against the muscles of his abs. Even through both her negligee and his pants, Andy could feel the heat of her warm, silky flesh as she squeezed her thighs gently against his sides.

Mai felt the bulge in the crotch of his pants, poking at her own crotch, and knew that she finally had him. She kissed him more fervently, her tongue dancing against his with a deep, primal hunger that had been building up inside of her for so long. Her hands slid up and down the muscles of his back, her fingernails raking lightly across his skin.

Several minutes later, Andy broke their kiss and pressed his lips to Mai's neck, gently suckling her hot flesh. "Oh, Andy," he heard her gasp, leaning into him, her body craving more. Andy traced a series of kisses across her neck, teasing her skin between his teeth, and then soothing her using small, delicate strokes with his tongue.

"Mmmmm, more, Andy," she begged, surrendering to his touch the way she'd always imagined herself doing. Andy untied one of the negligee's shoulder straps, and pulled it back. He trailed several kisses down Mai's bare shoulder, and felt her shudder with pleasure. The other strap was soon untied as well, and Andy cinched the negligee down enough to expose Mai's breasts.

Andy let out a long, slow whistle of appreciation at Mai's unsheathed bosom, the soft yet perky mountains of supple flesh capped by the dark pink peaks of her nipples. "Do you like them, Andy?" He heard her ask breathlessly.

Andy nodded. "They're incredible." Andy slipped his hands around her breasts and began to squeeze and massage them, while also taking one of her nipples into his mouth and sucking it hungrily.

Mai gasped as Andy pleasured her, leaning her ample chest into his ministrations. "I'm glad you enjoy them, Andy," she said softly. "My body is yours, to enjoy however you like. You were so brave earlier, you deserve a reward."

Andy started to suck her nipples harder, teasing the edges of them with his teeth while flicking his tongue rapidly over her firm flesh. He alternated between one and the other, using his hand to massage whichever breast he was not sucking. "Ah!" Mai cried out in pleasure, feeling the heat building between her legs, as her arousal started to dampen the hem of her negligee.

"Andy," she moaned in ecstasy. "Does my body make you... feel good?"

"Mmmm, yes, Mai," he answered, still massaging her huge breasts.

Mai took his hands by the wrists, slowly moved them away from her breasts, and then kissed him firmly on the lips. "Well," she said after breaking the kiss. "I know how my body can make you feel even better." She stood up then, untied the red sash that was still about his waist, and quickly yanked his pants down, revealing his erect member. Mai put her finger to her lips and purred with excitement as she regarded his manhood. She'd always imagined a strong fighter like Andy would have an impressive member, and this certainly did not disappoint her. _Will that even fit inside of me?_ She thought to herself. _I guess I'll find out soon enough._

Mai got down on her knees in front of him, purring again as she ran a hand up and down Andy's length. She heard Andy groan loudly, his fingers tightly gripping her shoulder. While she continued to stroke the upper part of his cock with her hand, Mai started at the bottom, taking Andy's balls into her mouth and tickling his warm flesh with her tongue. She heard Andy suck in air sharply, gasping with pleasure. She then moved her tongue slowly up his shaft, using quick, small strokes, driving him even crazier.

Andy started to run his hands through her silky auburn hair, moaning long and low as Mai pleasured him. She finally reached the head of his cock and ran her tongue in a slow circle around it, stopping to glance up at him just so.

"You look so sexy, Mai," he growled low as he gazed down at her, his hands still stroking her hair.

"I'm about to look even sexier," she said. She leaned forward and wrapped her ample cleavage around his cock, squeezing her breasts together and sandwiching his shaft firmly between them. Mai began to slide up and down the length of Andy's member, rubbing him firmly with her breasts, while at the same time craning her head down to tease his tip with her tongue.

"Oh, God, Mai," Andy growled low, both hands now gripping her hair. While she kept working his shaft with her breasts, Mai took the tip of Andy's cock in her mouth and began to suck on it, squeezing her lips around it while at the same time using her tongue to tease it with rapid strokes.

She did not know if Andy had ever been with a woman before now, or perhaps it was because Mai was so well-endowed. But whatever the reason, it did not take long for her to push him past the breaking point. He raised his head towards the ceiling and cried out as he climaxed. Mai continued to rub him vigorously with her soft, voluptuous breasts as Andy erupted inside of her mouth. She sucked in his cum with each spurt, moaning softly as she did, letting none of it spill (which was impressive because there was so much of it).

When he was finally dry, Mai disengaged herself from Andy's cock and rose to her feet again. She made sure Andy was looking at her, and then she swallowed his load, smacking her lips loudly. _A little salty_ _,_ she thought. _But delicious. I could definitely get used to this taste_ _._

"Oh, Mai," Andy said breathlessly. "That was amazing. You're amazing."

Her amber eyes flicked down to his member, and saw with delight that it was still as firm as ever. _I knew he had to have stamina_ , she thought. _He's been training so much he's been neglecting his dick. Well, I'm glad I have more work to do._

 _"It was my pleasure, Andy_ ," she told him. "But I see that you're still hard. Is there anything else you'd like to do to me? Or have me do to you?" Her hands went to his chest, intending to shove him backwards onto the bed, but he surprised her by grabbing her by the wrists and yanking her to the mattress so that she was soon flat on her back, gazing up into his blue eyes.

Both his hands moved then to the fabric of her negligee, grasping it firmly. Mai gasped loudly as he yanked the garment down her body, pulling it off and discarding it onto the floor, leaving her completely naked on the bed.

"Andy," Mai whispered seductively, her fingers reaching up to trace inside the grooves of his ab muscles. "Do you want me?"

Andy did not speak, instead answering that question by leaning in and pressing his lips to hers, kissing her deeply while his hand squeezed one of her breasts, pinching her erect nipple. Mai shuddered, leaning her head back as his kisses started to travel lower, down the warm silk of her throat, over the ample contours of her breasts, pausing for a few moments to tease her nipples, and then finally coming to the toned muscles of her belly.

Mai lay there with her eyes shut, enjoying the sensation of his lips and hands on her body, content to let Andy explore her seductive landscape. Then, she felt his fingertips start to tickle her belly. "Andy!" She cried out, giggling uncontrollably as she squirmed back and forth. "Please!" She managed to gasp between her fits of laughter. "Stop! Andy! Oh! Oh, please! Stop! Come... come on! F-focus, will you?"

With a chuckle, Andy relented, withdrawing his hands and gazing at the beautiful ninja girl while she gasped for air. "Sorry," he said. "I couldn't help myself."

Mai reached behind him, and smacked him sharply on his buttocks. "Come on, Andy. Be serious!"

"All right, then," said Andy, his tone suggesting that he treated those words like a challenge. He moved in again, his lips and tongue trailing gently down Mai's belly. Mai knew where he would be going next, and spread her thighs ever so slightly to allow him access.

Andy traced a series of gentle kisses across the creamy-soft skin of her freshly-shaved pubic mound, then he took a moment to admire the entrance to Mai's most feminine place. Her shapely thighs were spread just so, the muscles in them quivering from anticipation. And where they came together, Andy couldn't help but notice that Mai's nether-lips were already damp and swollen with desire, glistening under the lights overhead. She had clearly been aroused long before she came into his room, which gave him a good idea of where she had probably run off to when they got back to the hotel.

But he only spent a moment pondering that. The hot and heavy breathing of the naked kunoichi on his bed helped him to focus again. He slipped one hand underneath her, and started to squeeze her firm buttocks as he planted several kisses on the inside of her thigh. Mai's lip quivered as his kisses traveled upward, inch by inch, waiting for the contact that every fiber of her being was aching for.

She cried out a few moments later as his mouth pressed against her inflamed sex. He ran his tongue over her labia, alternating between short, quick strokes and broad, flat ones. "Oh, yes, Andy," she moaned, low and guttural, reaching down with her hands to caress his shoulders and the back of his neck. "Yes, just like that. Mmmmmm, give me more... please!"

His tongue began to flick deeper inside of her, teasing the roof of her sex, while his fingers moved up the outside to its apex and began to stroke the edges, softly teasing the hooded bud of her clitoris. Mai gasped with pleasure as Andy stroked harder, easing the sensitive organ out from between its folds.

Andy's kisses traveled up her nether-lips, and Mai hissed as he made contact with her clit. He flicked his tongue rapidly over the hardened nub, sending fresh waves of pleasure rippling through Mai's entire body. Mai had spent so many lonely nights pleasuring herself in her rooms at the Shiranui dojo, pretending her hands were Andy's. The fact that it was finally happening only made it that much hotter.

"Ah! Andy!" She cried out as Andy began to suck her clit gently, teasing the edges of it with his teeth as his tongue continued to wriggle across its top. Mai's hands moved from Andy's shoulders to her own breasts, and she began to massage them in a circular fashion, stopping every now and then to pinch her sensitive nipples.

Andy sucked harder on her nub, teasing it between his lips as his tongue pressed flat against it. Mai felt two of his fingers slide into her warm depths and start to pump back and forth. "Oh, Andy!" She moaned, her voice quivering as the pleasure in her loins continued to ripple upward through the rest of her body. "Yes, just like that!" She was squeezing her breasts together now, fingers buried in the copious mounds of her soft flesh, knowing that she could not take much more.

Mai bucked her hips against Andy's mouth, crying out in passion as she surrendered to her orgasm. Andy never did stop sucking on her clit until after Mai had finished cumming, and she collapsed back onto the mattress, panting for air.

Andy pulled his fingers out of her, then moved slowly up the bed until he was on top of her, his elbows resting on either side of her body to prop himself up. He pressed his mouth to hers and kissed her deeply. Mai eagerly accepted his lips, tasting the sweet honey of her own love juices on them.

"Andy," she whispered hotly when they at last came up for air. "I need you inside of me." She could feel the tip of Andy's manhood pressing against her mound, with a few drops of his nectar leaking out onto her smooth skin.

For a moment, Andy hesitated, his old noble sensibilities once more coming to the foreground. There was nothing he wanted more than to comply with Mai's wish. But a few doubts gnawed at him. This was his first time. Was it Mai's first time, as well? What if he hurt her if it was? What if she compared him to her previous lover if it wasn't?

Mai Shiranui's eyes were shut, her lips parted slightly, breathless with anticipation. When nothing happened, however, her eyes came open, and she gazed up at her lover. "Andy," she whispered, starting to ask what was wrong, but as soon as she saw what was in his blue eyes, she knew what he was thinking. _My noble warrior_ _,_ she thought to herself.

Mai reached up, caressed his cheek lightly with her fingertips, and flashed him a warm smile. "It's okay, Andy," she told him. "I'll lead us, to start."

Before Andy could say anything, Mai had flipped them over so that he was now on his back, and she on top, straddling his loins with her shapely legs. Mai reached down, and grasped his erection, guiding the tip of it towards the dripping wet entrance to her sex. She then pressed down hard, gritting her teeth as her tight pink nether lips slid down around his shaft. “Aah!” She cried out, determined to take his full length into her. After a brief moment of pain, her cries changed into those of newfound pleasure.

Andy groaned loudly, eyes rolling back in his head as he penetrated the beautiful ninja girl. A few seconds later, his cock was buried to the hilt inside her wet folds, and Andy opened his eyes, drinking in the vision of loveliness that was riding him. Mai had never looked so sexy as she had in this moment. He never knew she _could_ look this sexy. He took a deep breath, and let it out slowly, knowing it would take all of his control to keep from cumming too quickly.

"Andy," Mai gasped as she began to rock against his member, slowly at first, and then building momentum, the muscles in her firm thighs squeezing gently against him. Andy's hands began to roam her slender body, lightly caressing her legs, her hips, her belly. Mai arched her back slightly, still grinding hard on his cock, but also allowing herself to lean into his tender touch.

She was loving the sensation of being in control, while at the same allowing her lover to play with her body. She called out Andy's name again, louder this time, as she rocked even harder against his member.

"Oh, Mai," Andy breathed, his hands moving from the round, firm globes of her buttocks to rest upon her hairless sex. He began to rub against her pubic mound in a circular fashion with his thumbs, teasing her already-sensitive clitoris. Mai cried out in a delightful mixture of pleasure and pain. Her clit was still extremely sensitive from the orgasm she'd just had, but at the same time, it still felt good to have Andy teasing it.

"Yes, Andy!" She cried, arching her head back ever so slightly as she raised herself up a little, easing Andy's member halfway out of her. After a moment, she came down on it again, her buttocks slapping lightly against his thighs. She continued to rise up and down, a little higher each time, impaling herself repeatedly on his cock. Andy gazed at her body in awe as she bounced on him, mesmerized by the sight of her huge breasts shaking vigorously.

Unable to resist them any longer, Andy sat up on the bed and began to fondle Mai's breasts, squeezing and rubbing them in his hands while lightly teasing her nipples with his teeth, as all the while she continued to slide up and down on his cock. Mai's arms entwined behind his back and she pulled him close, her body craving more of him. Andy heard her moan hot and heavy in his ear, felt her fingernails raking lightly across the muscles of his back, just hard enough to avoid drawing blood.

Andy remained upright against her, one of his hands sliding behind her back while the other moved down towards her clit and started to rub it again, using all four fingers this time as she rode him hard. Her breasts continued to bounce wildly a mere inch from his face, and Andy flicked his tongue at her nipples whenever they moved within reach.

With Andy expertly working both her breasts and her clitoris while she ground fiercely against his cock, Mai knew she could not last much longer. "Oh, Andy!" She cried. "Oh, it feels so good! I'm going to..." Mai was unable to finish, her sentence trailing off into a scream of passion as she came harder than she ever had in her life. Her cry rang in Andy's ears, filling him with a sudden burst of animal lust.

Before Mai had even gotten a chance to catch her breath from her orgasm, Andy had flipped her over so that he was now on top, his lover on her back underneath him, and his cock still sheathed inside her. He planted his hands against the mattress on either side of her head and propped himself up, gazing down at her lithe body, which now glistened with a thin sheen of sweat, with her luxurious red hair splashed wildly all over the pillow, surrounding her beautiful face.

Mai gazed back at him, her own light brown eyes shining with the same lust that he felt. "Come inside of me, Andy," she growled at him. "It's okay, I've been using the pill."

With that, Andy found himself surrendering the control he'd always prided himself on. He slammed his cock into her over and over, making the fleshy globes of her breasts bounce back and forth, even though she was on her back. Mai cried out in pleasure as she wrapped her long legs around him, urging him onward, deeper and harder.

It did not take long for Andy to reach his limit. He buried himself to the hilt just as he was ready to come, and then cried out her name as he fired off his load deep within her. Mai felt his penis convulse against the walls of her tight sex, filling her with his seed, and to her amazement, this was enough to make her climax again. Her own cries joined Andy's as her juices rushed forth to mix with his spunk.

Finally drained, Andy started to pull out of her, but he felt Mai's legs wrap more tightly around him, her heels pressing lightly against the small of his back. He looked down at her, her eyes glassy and half-open, a few locks of her hair plastered to her forehead with sweat. "Please, Andy," she begged. "Not yet. Stay inside of me for just a little longer... please." Mai had never felt so complete as she had in this moment, had never known she could feel so complete. She could easily go for a hundred years just like this, but would settle for a few more minutes.

As his eyes met hers, Andy found himself hard-pressed to deny her anything. "Okay," he said. He gazed down at her for another moment, then leaned in and kissed her deeply on her sweet red lips. "Did I hurt you?" He asked after breaking the kiss.

"Mmmm, far from it," the voluptuous ninja moaned hotly. "That was fantastic, Andy. _You_ were fantastic."

Finally, he felt the grip of her legs relax, and he pulled himself out of her and rolled over onto his back. Mai quickly curled up next to him, her head cradled against his chest. "Was it good for you, too?" She asked him.

Andy blew out a long, slow breath. "Yes, Mai," he said. "Holy shit, yes!"

"I'm glad," Mai said as she nuzzled him for a bit. Andy moved one arm down her back, wrapping it around her waist, while his other hand reached down, grabbed a blanket at the foot of the bed, and pulled it halfway over their naked bodies. For a while, they lay there in silence. Andy sighed as he breathed in the perfume of Mai's hair, loving how it mixed with both the sweet smell of sweat on her skin, and that of the spending of her passion which was drying on the insides of her thighs.

Mai lay with her eyes half-shut, savoring both the afterglow, and the realization of what had finally happened. Then, before she had a chance to lose her nerve, she propped herself up on her elbow, and kissed Andy tenderly on the lips.

"I love you, Andy Bogard," she said to him. Andy's blue eyes opened wide, once again taking on that deer-in-the-headlights look. Before he could panic, Mai brought a finger to his lips and continued: "I just wanted to tell you that. I know it's sudden, so you don't have to respond right now. You don't have to say or do anything, if you don't want to. I only wanted to tell you how I feel, that's all."

Mai settled herself back down against him, her hand stroking his muscular chest, and was relieved to see that he did not appear to be trying to escape. After a while, she heard him say: "I don't know what I feel right now, Mai. But I do know that I like being with you."

She smiled and nuzzled his chest. Considering the bombshell she'd just dropped, she would accept that. For now. She shut her eyes and began to doze lightly. But for some reason, she found she couldn't really sleep. Her eyes came open, looked down over Andy's body, and even through the blanket, Mai could see that Andy was still hard, his erection poking against the fabric.

"Andy?" She asked him.

"Hm?" She felt Andy stir beside her.

"I'm not sleepy. Can we do that again?"

Andy threw the blanket off of them, confirming what Mai suspected about his stamina. "Yes," he said definitively. "Yes, we can."

Mai giggled as she moved down to the foot of the bed, got onto her hands and knees, presenting herself to him like a wild animal in heat. "Then, take me!" She said.

Moments later, Mai felt Andy's hands grip the shapely swell of her buttocks, and cried out with pleasure as he rammed his manhood into her sex from behind...

* * *

"Mmmm, yes Andy," Mai Shiranui murmured as she lounged in her bath, head resting against the inflatable pillow the hotel had provided. "Yes, fuck me again, please. I want you..." She gasped suddenly, and her eyes fluttered open. The walls of her dream slowly melted, to be replaced by reality, and as Mai drifted up out of her fantasy, she found her mind recalling what had _really_ happened over the last few hours.

When they'd gotten back to their hotel, Mai had actually not gone back out to the lingerie shop. Horny as she was, the negligee's price tag was still putting her off. Instead, Mai had offered to buy Andy a drink in the bar, which he declined. So they'd gone back up to their rooms (for some reason, Andy had gotten them separate rooms, but at least those rooms were next to each other, with only one wall and a door between them), and Mai had stood just inside the entrance to her room and asked Andy if he'd wanted to come in. Again, he declined, saying he had some things to take care of.

Mai had shut the door more sharply than she intended, but only because she'd been stealing glances at Andy on the final stretch to the hotel, admiring the way his buttocks flexed under the fabric of his pants as he walked, and if she hadn't put the door between them quickly, she might have lost all control and jumped him right there in the hallway. Once back in her room, she'd stripped out of her clothes, then pulled her reddish-brown hair up into a large bun, fixed it in place with a pair of ornamental chopsticks, and went into her bathroom to draw a hot bubble bath, in order to relax and also soak away the dirt and bruises from her fight.

The bath had done one of those things, at least. Mai definitely felt cleaner, but she had drifted off to sleep while in the tub, and after that extremely vivid erotic dream, she was anything but relaxed. She took a deep breath and blew it out, trying to calm herself down, but after several such breaths, saw it wasn't working. She shut her eyes, only to find that images from the dream still played on the backs of her eyelids, as sharp as they'd been while she was asleep. Growling, she sat up in the warm, soapy water, so that the top part of her body was exposed to the cool air, hoping that the feel of it against her naked skin might help to cool the fire between her legs.

It had the exact opposite effect. Mai's enormous breasts were already too sensitive from her dream, and feeling the air against them only made her nipples hard. Before she realized what she was doing, Mai brought her hands to her breasts and slowly began to tease herself, rubbing her erect nipples gently between thumb and forefinger. The heat in her loins burned more brightly, and Mai pinched her nipples harder, making herself gasp. She knew it was hopeless, the vividness of her dream had pushed her too far, past the point of no return. She needed release, and she needed it now.

 _But, what if I make too much noise?_ She thought to herself. _The walls in some of these European hotels are as thin as Japanese Shoji. Still, if I don't do anything, then I probably won't be able to control myself the next time I see Andy._

There was no other option. She leaned back in the tub, and while she continued to fondle her breasts with one hand, her other hand disappeared beneath the bubble-coated water, sliding down the toned muscles in her belly towards the warm slit between her legs.

Mai gasped loudly as she made contact, running all four fingers up and down the entrance to her cleft in broad, flat strokes. From there, it did not take long before she was using her two outer fingers to spread open her inflamed nether lips, while the two middle fingers began to ease their way inside.

Mai's other hand was rubbing her breasts more earnestly now, squeezing and fondling them. She slipped her hand under one of them and pushed it up, while at the same time bending her head down in order to suck her own nipple, gently teasing the edges with her teeth. She switched to the other side after a few moments and began to work that nipple even harder.

She spread her legs as wide as she could in the confines of the bath, bringing her ankles up to rest on the tub's edges, as she slid her fingers in and out of herself, deeper and faster. The two fingers inside of her soon became three, and as Mai pumped herself, she pressed her thumb against her clitoris and started to vigorously stroke the hardened nub.

She was already so worked up, that it did not take long for the extra stimulation on her clit to push her over the edge. "Oh, yes!" She cried out as she continued pumping and stroking, her cry echoing through the confines of the bathroom. "YES!" Mai arched her back and screamed as she climaxed, an explosion of white heat racing through her body.

Spent, she sank back into the tub, resting her head against the bath pillow, and blew out a long, shaky breath. She then inhaled slowly, trying to calm herself down. That was easily the most intense orgasm she'd ever given herself. After a few moments of slow, steady breathing, the world finally stopped spinning enough for the satisfied ninja to open her eyes again.

As soon as she did, she heard a loud knock at the door. "Wh-who is it?" She half-gasped, half-stammered, though she already knew the answer to her own question.

Sure enough, Andy's voice. "Mai! I heard you screaming from over in my room. Are you all right?"

"Umm, yes, Andy. You can come in."

"Are... are you decent, Mai?"

Mai took a moment to cinch herself down in the tub so that her breasts disappeared beneath the water, hidden from view by the foamy bubbles still covering the water's surface. Now, only her head and her knees could be seen sticking up through the suds. "Yes," she answered. "Come in!"

Andy opened the door, took two steps into the room, and then immediately put his hand over his eyes, his face turning beet-red.

"What's wrong, Andy?" Mai asked innocently.

"You... said you were decent," he blurted out when he could get his mouth to work again.

"I am," said Mai, still with the innocent tone. "You can't see anything because I'm under the bubbles, right?"

Andy took his hand away from his still-red face, but continued to look at the tiled floor, avoiding eye contact with Mai. "I'm sorry, Mai," he said. "I heard you scream, and I thought you were in trouble again."

"Oh. Right." While she was impressed with how loud her orgasm had obviously been, she realized that telling Andy she had been pleasuring herself after having an erotic dream about him might put the poor man into a coma, and after a moment was quickly able to concoct a story. "I was just... relaxing in here, and then I saw this huge, hairy spider crawling on the side of the tub. It startled me, I screamed, and it... must have skittered off. I don't know where it went."

Andy's eyes darted over the floor, anxious for an excuse to avoid looking at the naked ninja girl in the tub. "Well, I don't see any spider, Mai," he said. "Looks like it's gone." He turned towards her, keeping his eyes locked onto hers to avoid looking at the rest of her body.

"Great! Thanks, Andy! Well, I think I've soaked long enough." Mai reached down and pulled out the plug, then stood up in the tub. "Can you pass me my towel?" She nodded to the towel-rack behind Andy, and even that slight movement caused her ample breasts to bounce a little.

For a moment, Andy was dumbstruck, staring at Mai standing there with only a thin film of bubble bath bubbles just barely concealing the curves of her naked body from view. Then the red came back to Andy's face and he turned away. He covered his eyes with one hand, while his other groped for the towel-rack. After getting his hand around a towel, he tossed it over his shoulder in Mai's direction.

Mai caught the towel and, after taking a moment to wipe away some of the suds, wrapped it around her torso. "You can look now," she said with a huff. Andy turned back to face her, though the color still had not left his cheeks.

"Honestly, Andy," Mai said. "You must have seen me change in and out of my kunoichi uniform over a hundred times by now. How is this different?"

"Well, for one thing," he said. "Usually when you change like that, it's so fast that I can't really see anything. And for another thing, this isn't a practice match at Master Hanzo's dojo."

"You're right, Andy," said Mai. "It's not grandfather's dojo. Not anymore." She put her hands on her curvaceous hips and flashed him a devilish grin. "That awkward teenage kid you used to train with is gone for good, and this confident, sexy, modern ninja girl has replaced her. If our relationship is ever gonna work, you'll just have to get that through your thick head."

With that, she stepped out of the tub and moved past him into her room. She stood in front of the mirror on the wall opposite the bed and pulled the chopsticks from her hair, letting it fall down to its full length. She saw through the mirror that Andy had come in to stand behind her, and was pleased to see that he was looking at her and not something else. His gaze was almost appreciative again.

As Andy looked at her, he found himself thinking about the way he looked at her outside the village, when she changed clothes. He'd never given Mai or her body looks like these before, had never even wanted to until today. He'd always thought that Mai was just his friend, but if that's all she was, why had Laurence Blood's remarks set off such a rage in him? Andy could recall feeling such raw anger only one other time in his life, and that was over ten years ago, after he had watched helplessly as his and Terry's adoptive father, Jeff Bogard, was murdered by Geese Howard.

Then today, when he thought Mai had been violated... had he attacked Laurence so viciously because he felt that Mai was more than a friend? He thought so, but he wasn't completely sure. _Whatever my feelings for Mai, I'll need to figure those out later_ _,_ he decided. _Right now, I need to get this business with Terry and Krauser out of the way first._

"Mai," he said finally. "I need to tell you something."

Mai turned to face him, and smiled coyly as she swept a few stray locks of hair out of her face with one finger, tucking them behind her ear. "Sure, Andy. You can tell me anything."

"Um, okay," he said. "Right after I got back to my room, I called Joe. I told him what we found out about Krauser, and he told me he managed to find Terry. Apparently, Terry is in worse shape than we thought. Their meeting didn't go so well, and he and Joe didn't part on the best of terms."

Mai nodded, the smile fading from her lips. She hadn't known Joe Higashi as long as Andy, and there were times when he came across as a sexist pig. But Mai understood how close Joe was to the Bogard brothers, and they to him. "Go on," she said.

"Joe didn't say much more," Andy continued. "But... there was something in his voice that I didn't like. I'm worried he's going to do something rash. I'd like us to meet up with him as soon as possible, before that happens, so we can regroup and come up with a new plan."

Mai nodded again. Master Jubei had originally asked her to come with Andy on this trip to stop him from fighting Krauser, but she should have known that plan was doomed to fail before they'd even left the airport in Tokyo. Even for an American, her man was stubborn. For as long as she'd known him, Mai had never seen anything that could deter Andy when his mind became fixed on a goal, something she loved and hated about him at the same time. "So our vacation is cut short, then?" She asked.

"Sorry, Mai," said Andy. "Right before I heard you scream, I had gotten off the phone with the airline. Got us tickets on the first flight to the States that had an opening. We'll need to be at the airport in the next three hours in order to catch it."

Mai sat down on the bed, arched her back to stick out her well-endowed chest, and crossed her long legs, her towel riding up to show what she hoped was the right amount of thigh. "Well, then," she said demurely. "That doesn't leave us much time, does it?"

Andy shook his head. "No, it doesn't," he said, once again either not getting or not wanting to get the real meaning of Mai's words. "I'm going back to my room to pack." With that, he walked through the door that separated their rooms and closed it behind him.

As soon as he was gone, Mai let out a growl of frustration, fell backwards onto her bed, and stared up at the ceiling. She didn't know why she had thought that Andy rescuing her from Laurence Blood might finally get him to admit his feelings. Perhaps she had expected too much, since she knew all too well how guarded he could be. Still, though he hadn't said anything out loud, some of his actions during and after that fight showed that he at least _had_ feelings, no matter how much he might try to control himself with that damned warrior's discipline. So it was a small step in the right direction, and where Andy was concerned, Mai would consider each small step to be progress.

 _Ah well,_ she thought. _I know this whole mess with Terry has been weighing on him. As soon as we've dealt with Krauser and helped Terry find his way back to the light, I'll try again. A true kunoichi knows how to bide her time, if a goal is worth pursuing. Besides, he didn't flinch or try to correct me when I used the word "relationship."_

Mai found that a good deal of her frustration had melted away with those thoughts. Feeling better about herself, she rose from the bed, picked up a hairbrush and moved to the mirror once more, brushing her waist-length hair with long, gentle strokes. When she was satisfied, she took her grandmother's ornamental hairpin off the dresser and pulled her hair back into its usual ponytail. She then slipped out of her towel and rummaged through her bag for something to wear.

She was still a little hot and bothered from her dream (and the self-stimulation that had followed), so in the end she decided on one of her favorite outfits: a pair of booty-hugging denim short shorts, and a tight, midriff-bearing T-Shirt with the word MILK written on the front of it in large, black letters. As she looked herself over in the mirror, she thought about slipping a bra on underneath the shirt, but in the end decided against it.

 _I need to give the girls a chance to breathe,_ she thought as she adjusted the fabric that covered her breasts. _Besides, it will give Andy something to look at on the plane. Especially if it gets cold._ She struck a pose, and winked at her reflection.

From there, it did not take her long to pack her bag, as she had not brought much. She noticed that she still had room for a few things, and she still had some energy she needed to burn off before the flight. Her mind went back to her initial shopping trip, before Laurence had interrupted. She checked the bedside clock, noting that she could probably just make it to the stores before they closed.

"Ah, why not?" She said out loud to herself. She donned her sneakers, grabbed a small wad of German marks from a hidden pocket on the inside of her bag, and then went to the door to Andy's room and knocked. "Andy?" She called. "I'm going out for a minute."

The door was open almost instantly, and there was Andy, out of his fighting outfit and back in his traveling clothes. "Mai, are you sure that's a good idea?" Andy asked, the look on his face one of pensive worry. "Our cab will be here soon, and well, it might not be safe out there."

"Don't worry, Andy," she said. "We know Krauser's out of town, and I don't think Blood will try anything else, now that he knows I have such a big, strong boyfriend protecting me." She stood on tiptoes, and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. The color came back to his face, and Mai thought of how cute he was when he blushed. "I'll be fine, there's just something I have to do. Be back in ten minutes, I promise."

Before Andy could say anything else, Mai Shiranui was out the door and heading down the hallway. She decided to forego the elevator and instead took the stairs, her feet barely touching them. With ninja speed and agility, she was soon outside and racing back towards the shop where she had first seen that negligee.

 _I won't have any extra spending money for a while after this_ _,_ she thought as she ran down the sidewalk, dodging in and out of the pedestrian traffic. _Probably not until the next time I place in a King of Fighters tournament. But it's worth it. It will be a nice souvenir of our first trip together._ Then a sly smile flashed across her ruby red lips. _And you never know. Maybe someday, I'll actually get to wear it for Andy. He may not know it yet, but after this, he owes me a_ real _vacation_ _._

  
  


The End?

 

 

 


End file.
